


Sick

by supurriority



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emetophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supurriority/pseuds/supurriority
Summary: It takes a while for Kokichi to realize he's awake. The room is still dark, the only light coming in from the street lamp outside the window. Slowly, he starts to register the gentle hum of the fan and the cool yet pressing air around him.He feels sweaty, gross, and he notes the discomfort in his abdomen. He doesn't think much of it; he's probably just hungry. He shifts and rolls over to check the clock on the wall.3:42 AM. Still enough time to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent comfort that I wrote at four in the morning when I was feeling... less than great.

It takes a while for Kokichi to realize he's awake. The room is still dark, the only light coming in from the street lamp outside the window. Slowly, he starts to register the gentle hum of the fan and the cool yet pressing air around him.

He feels sweaty, gross, and he notes the discomfort in his abdomen. He doesn't think much of it; he's probably just hungry. He shifts and rolls over to check the clock on the wall.

3:42 AM. Still enough time to go back to sleep.

He flops back down, staring up at the ceiling. After a long moment, he glances over to the bed beside him.

Shuichi is half-curled on his side, his hair tousled from sleep. His back is to the window, and Kokichi can't see his face very well. He probably looks cute; he usually does. If their morning moments are anything to go by, he probably has his eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly, thoughtful even in sleep, lips just barely parted as he breathes softly. He doesn't toss and turn in his sleep like Kokichi does, but his hair still ends up tousled, sticking up at the side.

A sudden wave of nausea has Kokichi sitting bolt-upright, breathing rapidly. Shuichi doesn't seem disturbed, likely used to Kokichi's usual restlessness. The male doesn't have time to notice as another wave hits him, and he's quick to scramble to his feet.

He makes it to their shared bathroom just in time, shaking as his stomach heaves. It doesn't let up, hardly giving him time to catch a breath as he loses whatever dinner he had. He manages quick little gasps in-between, eyes watering with the force and the lack of air.

By the time the wave has passed, he's panting, tears glimmering on flushed cheeks. He can feel his entire body shaking. The back of his mouth tastes rancid, and he cringes when he manages to swallow.

"K'kichi?"

The bathroom light flicks on, and he squeezes his eyes shut at the sudden brightness. Shuichi's voice is soft, tired, but heavy with concern. Bare feet pat gently across the floor and then he's kneeling, brushing back Kokichi's hair.

The gentle motion and the worry in his voice almost make Kokichi sob. He opens his eyes, though tears leave his vision blurry. He takes heavy, shuddering breaths, reaching up to wipe them away with a trembling hand.

Shuichi's hand gingerly tucks his hair behind one ear, lingering for just a moment.

"Here, I'll go get you some water."

Kokichi watches him leave, already missing the comfort that his presence provided. He shifts on his knees, sitting back on his feet and wrapping his arms around his stomach. He feels clammy, his entire body cold but sweaty. He feels miserable.

It doesn't take long for Shuichi to return, holding a glass of water and a damp washcloth. He kneels back down beside him, coaxing the male to unclasp his arms. He presses the glass into shaking hands, his own hand lingering for a moment in case Kokichi is too weak to hold it. Once he's sure that he won't let the glass slip, his hand moves up to rest lightly on Kokichi's upper arm.

"At least drink some, okay?" His thumb rubs the male's arm affectionately. "Just sip at it, don't drink too much at once. Might help get some of that taste out of your mouth."

Kokichi nods, hands trembling as he brings the glass to his lips. He follows directions, only taking in just enough to swallow before drinking more. It helps somewhat, easing the burning in his throat. When he thinks he's had enough, he swishes around and swallows what's left in his mouth, hoping to get rid of the taste of bile. The action makes him cringe, but he grits his teeth and keeps it down.

Once he's finally lowered the glass, Shuichi pulls his hand away. Taking the damp washcloth, he reaches up to wipe Kokichi's face, smoothing over his forehead to cool him down and over his lips to get rid of any vomit left behind. Kokichi leans into the touch, accepting the cool comfort of the towel.

Shuichi lingers on his cheek, letting Kokichi rest his face against his hand.

"Better?"

Kokichi's face is still strained, but he nods against the cloth.

Slowly, he pulls away, setting the cloth aside.

"Here," he says softly, reaching out to carefully take the glass of water from him. Kokichi relents, loosening his grip, and Shuichi sets the glass aside.

"Do you wanna go lay back down?"

Kokichi is halfway through a nod when he feels his stomach twist again, and panic shoots down his spine.

Shuichi must notice his sudden stress.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Kokichi squeezes his eyes shut. He's always hated being sick. The feeling of throwing up freaks him out, and even the thought of it is making him shake.

He nods, though he's clearly trying to fight it, tears already welling up as his breathing quickens. Shuichi is quick to comfort him, reaching out to settle one hand on his arm, voice soft and careful.

"It's okay," he soothes, "You're okay, just breathe, okay?"

Kokichi practically sobs, trying to suppress his growing discomfort as he grips the legs of his pajamas. He jerks a little, and for a moment, he thinks he's clear.

The sudden twisting of his stomach leaves him reeling, moving quickly over the toilet as he retches again. The force of it has him gasping, and he barely manages to get a breath in before he's vomiting again. The acid at the back of his throat makes his eyes burn, sobbing in-between each heave.

He hardly registers something cold on the back of his neck, and then Shuichi's hand settles on his back, steady and comforting. He barely hears his voice, worried but soothing.

He feels his little episode coming to a close, the urge to vomit subsiding at least momentarily. He's gasping for breath, sobbing and trembling, and he wants nothing more than to bury his face in Shuichi's chest and be held.

"It's okay." Shuichi's voice fades into his ears, just audible over the sound of his own cries. "It's okay, you're okay. Breathe for me, okay? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

He's still leaning on his forearms over the toilet, his entire body quaking with illness and steady panic, and he can't see past the haze of tears.

With a particularly loud sob, he finally collapses to sit back on his feet, dropping his head to rest against the edge of the seat. He vaguely hears Shuichi shift beside him, and then there's a second hand on his thigh, his thumb rubbing smooth circles against the fabric there.

"Shh, hey, I know, I know, it's okay, just breathe. Breathe, okay? I'm here, you're okay."

Kokichi chokes out a sob, shivers wracking his body. He lifts his head just a bit, finally pulling his arms down to wrap around himself, more for comfort than anything else.

"Here, come here." He lets Shuichi pull him against his chest, crying as he buries his face into the fabric of his shirt. Arms wrap around him and pull him close, and he leans into the warmth. Shuichi is gentle, mostly calm, rubbing his shoulder to soothe him as he rides out his panic attack.

The stress does nothing to help the ache in his stomach, and he's still struggling to breathe even semi-normally. Shuichi continues his gentle murmuring, softer now that he's holding Kokichi close. He moves one hand up to play with his hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. The man in his arms relaxes just a bit, so he continues the simple motion, trying to offer whatever comfort he can.

Slowly, Kokichi starts to calm down, relaxing in Shuichi's arms. His heaving sobs turn into shaky breaths, and he sniffles as he shifts his face against Shuichi's chest.

With no warning, he stiffens, spine straightening for a moment before he quickly pulls away. Shuichi releases him, letting him go as he starts to vomit again.

It seems like it takes longer to stop this time, and Kokichi is teary-eyed and gasping for breath again by the time it finally stops. He sits back, choking out heaving sobs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Once he's mostly caught his breath, Shuichi offers him the glass of water, seeming relieved when he accepts. He only drinks enough to wash most of the taste out before passing it back, trying to even his breathing out more.

Shuichi reaches out to tuck his hair behind his ear, fingertips pulling back to gingerly cup his cheek. Kokichi blinks back tears, pushing his face into his hand.

His face is hot, wet with tears and sweat, and he rubs his cheek with his thumb in a soothing gesture.

Kokichi mutters something unintelligible, but he thinks he can make out the words "Lay down."

"You want to go lay down?" he asks softly, earning a nod and a faint whine in response. "Okay, let's go lay down."

He pulls his hand back and shifts his legs, standing up. Reaching out, he offers his hands to Kokichi, who gladly takes them. He pulls him to his feet carefully, not wanting to move him too quickly.

Kokichi makes it to his feet with a whining groan, one hand pulling back to wrap around his stomach. He's slouched, head dipped and face contorted with discomfort, and it makes Shuichi's heart ache.

He leans over to flush the toilet, then settles a hand on Kokichi's upper arm, applying a gentle pressure to get him to move.

Kokichi's legs shake as he steps out of the bathroom, the other male following close behind. Shuichi helps him lay back down, carefully tucking him in before taking his spot beside him. Kokichi is quick to shift forward, curling up against his side. Shuichi reaches down to comb through his hair with his fingers, the action gentle and soothing. He feels Kokichi relaxing beside him, slowly calming down.

They take in the quiet moment while it lasts, and Shuichi keeps an eye out for any signs that Kokichi needs to move.

He gets one when Kokichi starts to tremble again, a long, high whine coming from his throat. Shuichi's hand stills in his hair, studying his features.

His face has paled a worrying amount. The momentary calm in his expression is gone, replaced with furrowed brows and lips pressed into a tight line. There's a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and cheekbones. It's painful to see how much discomfort his boyfriend is in, and he wishes he could take it all away.

He's taken from his thoughts by another whine, more desperate this time, a hint of a sob at the end.

"'Kichi? Are you okay? Do you need to get up?" Worry is heavy in his voice, and his questioning only gets another whine in response. A second later, Kokichi goes stiff, frozen for a moment before quickly scrambling to his feet.

Shuichi doesn't take long to follow behind him, and by the time he flicks the light on in the bathroom, Kokichi is already heaving.

He stops at the sink briefly to refill the glass of water and re-dampen the washcloth, then kneels down beside him. He gently presses the cloth to the back of his neck, hoping to soothe him, leaving it there as he moves his hand to rub his back.

Kokichi is sobbing between retches, shaking like a leaf. Through his haze of breathlessness he notes the tears on his cheeks, blurring his vision.

When he thinks it's finally over, he sits back just a little, trying to spit the acidic taste out of the back of his throat.

Shuichi helps him sit back, pressing the glass into his hands, and he doesn't even have to say anything before Kokichi is taking a drink. He swishes the water around, spits it out into the toilet, and then swallows his next sip, exhaling shakily as the cool water soothes his throat. Shuichi takes the glass from him once he's done, setting it aside and getting to his feet. He flushes the toilet and offers his hands to Kokichi, who readily accepts the help getting up. One hand on his arm, he leads him back to bed, tucking the blanket around him before taking his own spot.

It continues on like this into the morning, Kokichi only getting twenty or so minutes of rest before he's up again. The time in-between each fit grows as time passes, and it's almost 8 o'clock by the time Kokichi finally manages to drift off.

Shuichi keeps a steady eye on him, watching to see if he's in pain or if he needs to get up again. After an hour, he starts to relax, hoping that his illness has subsided.

He doesn't think that he'll be getting any rest, so he grabs a book from a nearby shelf and settles himself in, holding out hope that Kokichi will at least be able to get some rest.

* * *

The bed is empty when Kokichi finally wakes up, and he blinks blearily as his eyes scan the room.

Shuichi's place in his book has been marked, the book itself set aside by his pillow. Sunlight is streaming in through the windows, brightening up the room. He can faintly hear noise from somewhere else in the house, though he's not sure where.

A moment later, Shuichi's familiar gait approaches the bedroom, and Kokichi finds himself relaxing.

Shuichi comes around to his side of the bed, quiet so as not to disturb his boyfriend, gingerly taking a seat. Glancing over, he jumps a little.

"Oh," he exclaims softly, his expression one of soft surprise. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Kokichi sniffles, reaching one hand up to rub his face as he stretches a little.

"Like shit."

His voice is quiet, quite groggy and hoarse, though that's unsurprising. Something in Shuichi's face softens; at least he's somewhat back to his usual self, right?

"Here, I brought you some water. Do you want to try to sit up a bit and drink?"

Kokichi nods, elbows finding the bed under him. He pushes himself up a few inches, wincing at the ache in his abdomen.

"I feel like I just did a thousand sit ups," he mutters, clearly displeased. Shuichi holds out the glass of water once Kokichi has a hand free, and he takes it carefully.

"Do you want some ibuprofen?"

Kokichi opens his mouth to decline, shifting to sit up a little more. Immediately, his face contorts, and he draws in a sharp breath. Taking a moment to steady himself, he exhales slowly.

"Please?" His voice is uncharacteristically meek, soft, and he'd kick himself for it if he wasn't in so much pain. Shuichi nods, getting up and padding out of the room. It doesn't take long for him to return, sitting down beside him and offering two pills.

Kokichi takes them with a nod of thanks, swallowing them with a sip of water and a slight grimace.

Now they just have to hope he can keep it down.

Shuichi takes the glass once he's finished, setting it on the nightstand. Moving his book, he settles himself back in his spot, facing Kokichi.

"Did you sleep okay?" He gets a nod in response, and he smiles softly. "That's good. Do you think it's passed?" Something in Kokichi's face shifts, and it almost makes him regret asking.

"Hope so," the male mutters, lowering himself back down against his pillows. He's not shaking anymore, which Shuichi takes as a good sign. After a moment of thought, he reaches out, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. He slips down, the back of his fingers pressing against his cheek, then lets the tips of his fingers rest against his jawline. Kokichi's eyes slip shut at the contact, leaning into it slightly.

"You're still warm, but I think your fever has gone down. That's good." Kokichi lets out a soft hum in response, eyes staying shut even as Shuichi pulls away.

"Why don't you try to get some more rest, hm? You'll need all you can get."

Kokichi offers a hardly noticeable nod, shifting to make himself a little more comfortable. Shuichi reaches out to tuck the blankets around him, making sure he's warm and cosy.

Gingerly, he leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, then each cheek. The show of affection usually makes him flush, but it feels more natural when his boyfriend is like this. Kokichi's lips twitch upward into a faint smile, though it's clear that he's already drifting off.

The last thing he hears before the world fades away is a soft, "I love you," and the second kiss on his forehead that follows warms him more than the blankets ever could.


End file.
